This invention relates to portable pedalling type exercise devices of a type to be used in conjunction with conventional chairs, bed frames, wheelchairs and the like for exercising both the upper and lower body. This invention relates more particularly to pedal exercise devices operated either by the feet of a person, or by the hands thereof with kinesitherapeutic applications for convalescing, elderly and/or handicapped persons whose treatment requires a less expensive portable and easily-stowable device. This portable exerciser is ideal for a visiting nurse or in-the-home therapy program, and can be used for regular home therapy or exercise programs.
Several techniques have been employed in the past to provide a portable exercise device for exercising the lower body, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,259,385; 4,262,902; and 4,390,177. None of these patents, however, and no other structure known, teach or provide an exerciser for use with a chair or the like for exercising both the upper and lower body portions in one sitting and with one pair of pedals, and further without rearranging, adding to or disassembling certain portions of the exercise structure.